Pyramid/In Popular Culture
In the 1984 film Splash (not to be confused with the short-lived 2013 ABC reality competition show of the same name) a brief clip of Pyramid can be seen played on TV. In the 1986 film Howard the Duck, a opening scene when watching TV, Howard comes across a brief spoof of Pyramid as "The $64,000 Pyramid". On a 1988 episode of Muppet Babies called "The House That Muppets Built", baby Kermit and baby Miss Piggy appear on a parody of this game show called The 25,000 Dollhouse Pyramid. As the announcer is introduced to the game and its host (which reused footage of an episode of The $25,000 Pyramid, but with the dollar sign censored out in its references), baby Miss Piggy says "We must be on American Bandstand!" In the 1988 film Rain Man featured a clip of Pyramid on TV in the Hotel scene. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other game show clips that were featured in the film includes: Sale of the Century, Wheel of Fortune along with its sister show Jeopardy!. In the 1991 film Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead a clip of Pyramid was seen in the living room on TV. DTMTBSD Pyramid scene 1.png DTMTBSD_Pyramid_scene_2.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other game show that were featured in the film includes: Win, Lose or Draw and Hollywood Squares (Davidson) The $100,000 Pyramid was given homage in a season 3 episode of In Living Color where Jim Carrey portrayed Dick Clark as the host. In this segment, Tom & Tom, the brothers brothers (played by Keenan Ivory Wayans and Damon Wayans) played with contestants. The contestant partners fail during the main game, which automatically sends the brothers to the Winner's Circle. They also manage to win $100,000 in the end. (Note: The timer cue is used in this segment.) In the 1993 episode of Animaniacs called "Win Big", the show was briefly spoofed as "The $10,000 Pile of Mud" on Pinky and Brain's TV. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other game shows that were spoofed in the episode were: Wheel of Misfortune (Wheel of Fortune) and Gyp-Parody (Jeopardy!) In the 1995 film Nick of Time, a clip of Pyramid was played in the hotel room of Eleanor Grant. On an episode of The Simpsons (after the initial debut of the Donny Osmond version), two characters appear in the Winner's Circle. On an episode of Friends Joey was a contestant on Pyramid hosted by Donny Osmond. On a MADtv sketch, a spoof was titled the Ebonics Pyramid, hosted by LL Cool J and with Gangstas playing. $25,000 was the top prize in the Winner's Circle. Comcast (or "It's Comcastic!") has spoof commercials of The $20,000 Pyramid. COMCAST - Pyramid It's Comcastic! Robot Chicken has spoofed Pyramid three times, the first was in "Badunkadunk" (2005) where The Hulk appears on the show. In the episode "Star Wars Episode II" (2008) Ackbar appears on the show. In the episode "The Curious Case of The Box" (2011) it was also briefly spoofed. However, its set was sort of similar to the 70s version of Password. Hulk_on_Pyramid.png Robot_Chicken_Ackbar_on_Pyramid.png Robot_Chicken_Pyramid_Spoof_1.png Robot_Chicken_Pyramid_Spoof_2.png Robot_Chicken_Pyramid_Spoof_3.png In an episode of The King of Queens called "Gym Neighbors" a clip of "The $20,000 Pyramid" featuring Jerry Stiller (who plays Arthur Spooner on the show) can be seen playing on TV. The_King_of_Queens_Pyramid_scene.png The_King_of_Queens_Pyramid_scene_2.png Pyramid was briefly mentioned in a I Love the 80s 3-D 1982 episode. In 2006, Pyramid was ranked number #9 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time this special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. In an episode of The Sopranos called "Remember When", Junior Soprano (played by Dominic Chianese) watches a clip of The $25,000 Pyramid on TV. In the 2009 Oscar-Winning film Precious, Mary Jones (played by Mo'Nique-Imes Jackson) dances as she watches an episode of The $100,000 Pyramid (Clark) on TV. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Mo'Nique was the host of the self-titled Mo'Nique's Fat Chance on Oxygen hosted the pilot for Queen for a Day on Lifetime and has appeared as a contestant on Celebrity Family Feud with Al Roker and Family Feud with Steve Harvey. In an episode of Family Guy called "Padre de Familia", Peter takes his naturalization test in a style that was identical to the "Winner's Circle" bonus round. Dick Clark makes an appearance (when Peter fails the test) in order to prompt him with better clues that would have led to the correct answer. Everyone engages in banter as the theme music plays. Family_Guy_Padre_de_Familia_P1.png Family_Guy_Padre_de_Familia_P2.png Family_Guy_Padre_de_Familia_P3.png In an episode of Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy, a dog and his human partner fail at the $25,000 Pyramid. The dog barks out clues, but the human does not understand what he's trying to say. Time runs out and the answer turns out to be blender, in which the dog then yelled out loud, "IT WAS BLENDER YOU A**HOLE! BLENDER! Dumba**." The host in this segment sounds and looks a lot like Dick Clark, but no names of the host are mentioned. In 2013, Pyramid was ranked by TV Guide as one of "The 60 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time". In a episode of the short-lived talk show revival of The Queen Latifah Show, Queen Latifah and actress Kristen Bell try to climb the Winner's Circle of The $10,000 Pyramid with John Davidson (who previously hosted The $100,000 Pyramid in 1991) as host. In a episode of The Goldbergs called "Double Dare", a brief clip of the opening from "The $25,000 Pyramid" can be seen playing in the montage. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other game show that were seen in the montage are: Wheel of Fortune Jeopardy!, The New Newlywed Game and of course Double Dare. Category:Pyramid Category:In Popular Culture